rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Test N°98004-c: the Animals
Rabbid Test N98004-c: the Animals is the 42nd episode of Rabbids Invasion (TV series). Sypnosis Gina Xenson and her partner, John Charles, are now testing animals, including a chicken, a dog, a fly, an Octopus, and a Rabbid to see which one is the smartest. Gina bets that the Octopus is the smartest while John bets Ryan the rabbid. They start with test 1. Test 1 includes the animals putting together shape blocks into their respective holes on a block puzzle board. When they were testing the chicken, it just keeps clucking and pecking it. The dog picks up the square block and puts it somewhere else. The fly just keeps flying around and tries to get out by slamming into the glass window. But the octopus intelligently puts all the shapes in their respective holes, much to Gina's delight, making her cheering for the octopus. The rabbid was up next. Due to his stupidity, he bangs the triangle block into the circle hole. Then he uses the star block to put it on top of the triangle block and kept banging on it. He accidentally slipped on a round block, but the blocks bounced back and went into their respective holes. John was happy about it, but Gina wasn't. She announces test 2. Test 2 includes using specific objects to retrieve a donut by smashing a glass block. Those objects were a hammer, toilet paper, and a plunger. The chicken, dog and fly fail miserably. The dog pooped during its test and John was forced to clean it up. The octopus used the plunger to pick the block up and used the hammer to smash the glass block. While being tested, The rabbid used all the objects to smash the glass block to get the donut. He used the wrong side of the hammer, and he broke it. The hammer finally smashed the glass block and the Rabbid ate the donut, much to John's delight and to Gina's anger. She announces test 3. Test 3 included pushing a button while trying to use a stick to grab a donut on the activated platform. The chicken, dog, and fly fail. Cody cleaned up after the dog after it pooped (AGAIN). The octopus uses the stick to grab donut while pressing the donut. Gina was psyched, John wasn't. The rabbid kept pressing on the button, making the button malfunction. The platform with the donut got paralyzed. The rabbid got flung by the re-activated platform and ate the donut. John was very happy, but Gina erupted in fury, angrily announcing test 4. Test 4 was interaction with one another and to work together to get a donut hanging from the ceiling. Gina wants the octopus to win while John roots for the rabbid. The octopus struggles to get it, while the fly gets the Rabbid's attention. The rabbid scares the chicken to lay eggs just so he can fling them towards the fly. Some of the eggs he threw blocked the window. The dog started to chase the rabbid while he chased the chicken to fling its eggs towards the fly. Some of the eggs were flung to the walls that popped into platforms, making the octopus try to get it harder. Gina begged him to get the donut. John was nervous. The rabbid flung the egg towards the octopus, making him fall. Desperately trying to catch the fly, the rabbid shot one last egg, but it caused another platform to pop up and the rabbid was sprung up and ate the donut, making him more smarter than the other animals. John happily cheers for him, but Gina becomes a sore loser and announces the test is over. Angrily banging on all the buttons, Gina makes all the animals fall through the activated trap doors. Characters *Rabbid *John Charles *Gina Xenson *Octopus *Fifi Trivia *Main antagonist(s): Scientist John and Gina Xenson *This was the first episode to feature only one Rabbid. *This is the 42nd episode of the 1st season. Gallery X1080.jpg VNVj52ZmBnJpUXKl4yPYBCPVUP.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes